Five Nights at Johnny
by DethAngle 365
Summary: When Bro and Dave Moves to a small town, right after a week of dead case of murder just happen to strike in their new town, the two finds an pizza parlor, that might be the last thing Dave will ever see again. Update*Chapter 2, re up lode chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is completely out of Play, I was thinking about Homestuck mix with Five Nights at Freddy. (Not Giving any locations, since there isn't a complete exact location, if you want a location just give me one and I will put it in.) I do not Own Homestuck or Five Nights At FREDDY'S 1 or 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1. New town.<strong>

**(Dirk/Bro P-O-V)**

* * *

><p>So here we are, new state, new town, new opportunity for my brother Dave to... ah forget it its not for the new opportunity, it was just too gosh dang hot in Texas for us at this time, the lil man had 14 heat stroke hour after hour. So we move here, in this creepy little town.<p>

I took a short break from moving the last box to check on room is the closest to the front of the house, while mine was in the back of the house.

I carry a Box in to his room before sitting it next to him, It was quite for a while until I decide to try to talk. "Hey, sport, how about after we finished packing we can explore the town, Maybe we can find a new place to eat, like pizza hut, or Taco Bell, maybe there's a combination of both pizza hut and taco bell., So I'm heading to my room to unpack, then we can find a place to ea-" I started saying before he pulled up Series .

"Series ?" he ask her, she immediately answered.

"Yes, Dave?" she says, before dave ask,"Is there any restaurant around here?" "Hold on, let me look" She says.

She was quiet for a while before bringing up one very close restaurant."OK, There's one very close to you.

Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, Family Entertainment." Series says, I left the room before heading to my room. "Ask for directions and we can go!" I told dave before I enter my room which was filled with boxes among Boxes.

Well time to get unpack. I had almost evething where I wanted, Only Wish Lil Cal could make it. He and a bunch of other stuff are still heading here.

Dave Enter my room before asking me " Can we not go to that restaurant , it has the most crazy background their are at leat two that are still open, due to the fact that they never got involved with what happen with the other but it still gives me the chill's." he says before showing me his phone.

" 5 missing children, in two freddy fazbear pizzeria, so thats 10 missing children, where they ever found?" I gave his phone back, but he never answare it," Where still going Dave! its should be open around this hour." I said.

"Their not, they open at 6am, to 9 pm, so they can close up early!" Dave said. I poke my head out side the door,

"Then lets just get some food from Wal*mart then we can go tomorrow!" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>12:AM(Dave POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up strangely around 12 their was somthing knocking on the door I turn my room lights on before walking to the door,Their was nothing. Only thing I could see was Bro's Car in the drive way. I Inore what happen before heading back inside, locking the door, incase a break in. I decide to make somthing to eat to help me go back to sleep, but it diden't work. I went back into my room before googling the town. Series help of course.<p>

"Events that happen in local area"She says before giving me 4 websites I open the first one before reading." 4 local Kids went missing more then a month ago their case has been cancel since it left off at a dead end. Officer Jack Noir said their is no more trail to the Missing kids, their killer(s) is still un-know."

I had chills goning down by back. I open the second One, it talks about Freddy Fazbear that is to change the name of the restaurants, due to the bad information with other restaurants. They want to Change it to Johnny Bert Isotopic Pizza paradise. The third one talks about the Missing Kids aging." Local Kids John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, and Jade Harley went missing over the week of April, 13-27." Then the Fourth One, The school that close down , lucky kids, not having school.

I heard my brothers Alarm going off

Bro stumbles into my room,"Dave! its 1 am! get-Get dress,...

"Bro, it won't open until 6, gosh!" I yelled at him, He looks at me before stumbled in to my room.

"How, long have you been up dude, you have bags." he says.

"Only for an hour, woke up at 12 for some reason,." I kept quite about the randome knocking . He slowly nod his head, before asking me if i wanted an Egg.

5:39 am (Dirk/Bro POV)

Me and Dave just got the Last of the stuff around 5 A.M, Now, we have alot more stuff, I unpacked Lilcal's Box but he wasen't Here. only he stuff.

"Dave Did you Pack Cal!" I said. he looked over to me before sliding one of the box over to me.

"He's in there." Dave said, I open it to see Cal, I pick him up before talking .

"Hey Lil cal, hows the trip?" I ask him he just look at Dave.

" That's horrible, at least you had air holes.. Continues to stare at Dave. "Cal, don't take it out on Dave?" It was quite for a wile. I put Cal on the counter while we finished packing. As soon as 6.00, am came We/I drop everything and drag Dave to the car. Cal stayed home.

We drove for another hour since it won't be for a while and it wasn't cool if we where the first one their. so around 9 is when we pulled up. their was 17 cars park in the back and 26 cars park in the front, when we got to the entrance A man greeted us.

ho"Welcome to Freddy, even tho we don't actually have freddy, We have Johnny and his gang to fill in, how many seats are you expecting to seat, or are you here for the birthday party?"

"No party, just move here, wanted to check around, got hungry, now wanting to know the price of things here." I said trying to sound cool. But Faild.

" Of course," He says." here's the List of all the Type of Pizza, if you haven't all ready guess its a pizza parlor." the man said. It looks good, if We get a large nacho Pizza we could afford to eat here, but only this once, my smuppet aren't ranking in as much money that much. I saw the Help Wanted paper.

" We could afford two small Nacho Pizza, but thats all." I said to Dave." How small is the Pizza?" I ask the man behind the counter, which i now catch his fetures, he had a fairly big nose that sticks out but matches perfect with his looks, White suit , Black Hair and blue eyes.

"Their not that small, I can throw you in a first time with one medium for the same amount for the two small, plus two small drinks. Thats all I can do, its very small, and you two looks like you can eat 100 small Pzza before you'll become full, Tiny microwave pizza, Here's a pictures of the Pizza." He says before showing a smaller version of him with normal nose holding a small pizza,

"Thats my son, I lost him last mounth to a Killer." He said, before looking at Dave," Becareful thats all I can say, Lock your doors and Windows, all ways check the door when it knock." he said to me." You do not want to lose your kid, he's still out their looking for the right kid."

I wanted to say somthing but I got innterupted by a man dress in a black polo shirt, he had a scar covering his eye. He looks at me and the man before looking pass me at Dave, I could tell he was smiling,"Welcome, good sir please allow me to show you to your table, and you, Mr Egbert, meet me in my Office I'll have some one take your place while we talk about your, Payment for this week." He said before grabing some utincils from the counter, He also grab one of the Help Wanted paper.

"Yes sir Slick." he says,He headed out into the dinner area of the pizzeria.

"So sorry for this, Mr..."

"Strider, Dirk Strider, and this is Dave, we just move here, last night." I told him. he smiles at me before asking. "Do you have any plans here? maybe looking for a job?" He says" Because Freddy Fazbear is looking in on Hiring a Mechanic to fix Johnny and his friends," He hands be the Help wanted flyer," Just go over it with you boy-" He started to say before I stop him.

"I'm sure my bro wouldn't mind if did I get a job at a pizza parlor, its just, is it cool enough for two cool dudes to eat here, if it is, then it's cool enough for me to work here you know."

Mr slick look Kinda Confused before getting it. "Ah your a cool dude, got it, for your first time it will be a free discount no charge, along with that, kids until 20 years of age, eats free." He says," You can also check around, maybe discuss it around lunch and if you want to, I'll hire you, with my boss permission of course." He says.

"Please forgive my rudeness, My name's Spade Slick, assistant manager of Freddy Fazbear, Our boss, the Manager of Freddy Fazbear doesn't like being called by his real name, so he likes to make up fake names, you know until he finds a perfect name, dang it, please accept my rudeness, again. I imagine, you two must be hungry, allow me to show you to your seat." He says, he show us in to the restaurant, it has 2 long tables that had kids celebrating birthdays while normal seating Tables on the other side.

"Freddy Fazbear celebrates Birthdays and sometimes before we open we mourn the lost, kids, we also decide to scrap the animatronics we wanted to create memorial for the kids."

"Thats nice," dave said before sitting down.

"Yes, its very nice," Mr Slick said, before He proden his self, do deal with Mr. Egbert. mr slick said before leaving to the back.

"Well, Dave, How is the Parlor so far?" I ask dave he looks around for a while.

"Its ok, i'm sure you can make it look cooler." Dave said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dave POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>who cares if it looks cool, this whole place gives me the chills, I don't trust that Slick guy, and half the people here are creepy as well, The animatronics look like they were lazily put together, and there this smell that's not Pizza. what ever it is making me lose my lunch.<p>

A woman came by introducing herself as Roxy. Bro bought us a medium pizza with two root beer floats. At least children eat free, am I right.

"So,um... Dave?" Bro started asking, "Should I work here,you know, until my smuppets get back up in business, I'm sure Cal's performance could rank up some money for us to pass, and-" God he talks too much,

"Bro! just take the job." I said," We both know we don't have that much money, not after what happened in Texas." I said mumbling the last part.

Bro smile before writing his number of the help wanted file. Slick left him.

**End of Introduction**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One.<strong>

**So what do you think?**

**I'll give a quick details about the animatronics , **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, so I'm gong to start reacting to my reviews I get. So**

**questions (1) I got was**

**Is Slick the Purple Guy?**

**Answard: Wasen't goning to but now... :) I'm goning to have some one be the Purple guy.(shhhhhhhhh)**

**Q2. YOU KNEED TO CHECK URSELF B EFKORE YOU SHREK YOURSDWELF**

**A Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Ok Start the Story.**

**Five Nights at Johnny. Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Bro POV)<strong>

After we paid our meal, we enjoy the taste of the nacho Pizza, and Root Beer floats, Just as soon as I bite into my pizza a herd of kids ram right threw the door straight to the old arcade games arguing about who has first dibs.

"Aw shit man, little kids just gave me a heart attack." I told dave, joking of course. Dave just did a not funny laugh. I chuckled a bit before glancing at Johnny he began to talk, cuting in and out, repeting a word twice in one sentece, while Roseetta join in. The Fox once moves like its trying to talk.

They are all badly put togeather.

Johnny looks like he was the last one, its the worst, he's missing an ear, Half of his arm is broken, so it just swings when he moves. It also looks like his voice box might need tuning.

Roseetta's Jaw is clamp shut, Her voice also in need of a tuning . Her ear is broken on the top, while wires form out. It wasen't for a while until It heard a noise comming out of the Fox.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" The sound sounded like a piret before a bark escaped from the voice box, along with that it strartes cutting out before it stops completly while the jaw keeps moving.

" Well, that one's broken." I said. Dave nod his head before correcting me.

"They're all broken." He said. " I mean disconnecting limb, cutting out voice boxes? Bro this restaurant is full of incomplete pieces of garbage. If it isn't the smell that shuts them down it would be one of the animatronic. If it comes off and a kid sees it there going to cry like little babies for their parents. Their will be lawsuits and courts." Dave continue to ramble on about the place.

" Yah bro, the place is a mess, I got it. but with a strider here this place will be back to its glory days." Dave raised his eyes brows before saying

"What glory days, Freddy fazbear use to be a Diner with only one animatronic. Freddy. Even then their was complaint about awful smell and broken animatronics." I chucked a bit placing a hand on daves head.

"Kid, You been studying too much, take your mind off that stuff, Learn the arts of being a ninja, a Hero, or Knight, you know anything, anything but this Diner Dave, It's freaky how much knowledge you have about this place." Dave was quite for a while. It wasen't until later he talk to me.

Roxy came by our table to get my attention.

"Excuse me,Mr. Strider, Mr Slick wants you to meet our Manager." She says.

"Oh, of course, um... can you watch Dave?" I ask her. She nod her head.

"Of course,Mr. Slick is right over their in the- Oh! Mr. Egbert Can you take to Mr. Stirder to Mr. Slick? an order from boss." Roxy said to , he nod his head before leading me to Mr. Slick

Mr. Egbert knock on the door before Mr. Slick voice ring in.

"Come in !" He said. His voice sounds a bit raspy, like he been yelling.

Mr. Egbert Open the door allowing me to enter.

" sir's. good luck." He said whispering the last part. He close the door. I was greeted by a tall gentleman. "Ah good to meet you . My name is Doc Scratch, or Mr. English, but call me Scratch, since there's already a fellow with the last name of English. you meet Jack english, one of the chef's no of course not he and his sister stays in the back cooking. Jane Crocker, or as she's called these days Jane Egbert. Of what a wonderful Family restaurant don't you agree? Oh of course, You now Roxy right? Now She is a -"

" ,Mr. Scratch this man is here for the job approval." He said. Mr. Scratch nod his head.

"Yes, you can start tomorrow, 7:40 a.m is an appropriate time for a cool dude, as your application says, so when even after 7 o'clock for your first 6 weeks then you need to be here at 7:40 a.m stat." He says before dismissing me. I left the room before finding my self back to Dave.

"So Buddy, got a job." I told him

"Thats Cool." he said we decide to leave, as soon as we got up the fox started back up with an "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrak-"

* * *

><p><strong>(Re up loaded) About all the names was erased from the <strong>**original, so sorry.)**

**Who should I put in next?**

**Troll will NOT be included until L8ter. chapter.**

**Who should be the Purple Guy?**

**Can i get my counterpart to watch Five nights at freddy.**

**will their be an baby grub update tomorrow.(Not Likely) **

**The World will never know.**


End file.
